Arcadia
/\ They call her "Arcadia"; //\\ It is a simple name for a fighting dagger that has a good deal |||| of mystery surrounding it, and an equal measure of honor |||| attached to its somewhat unconventional design. |||| |||| With a blade that reaches twelve-inches in length, Arcadia |||| bridges the gap between daggers and shortswords, existing as a |||| weapon that spans fifteen inches in overall length. |||| |||| Her blade is forged of the finest steel, polished to an |||| immaculate sheen, and lacking any flaw or nick that lesser |||| weapons would develop over time. The lustrous platinum shine |||| befits her Sunkissed origins, even though that which made her |||| uniquely special has faded over the ages. _ |||| _ /( |||| )\ Featuring a full-length fuller for added balance and strength, \\\_\/_/// Arcadia appears perpetually sharp, as if nothing has even quite \\_< >_// been able to blunt the righteous power of her blade. \/\\\/ // This imperious blade links to a crossguard that is as distinctive \\ as the weapon itself; shaped as a "W", Arcadia's crossguard takes // on the guise of two great talons; those of a Falcon, to be exact, \\ that appear to be poised to strike against any other blade that // would dare try to attack the hand of the wielder. (__) These "talons" are not only designed to trap a blade within them, but also indicate just who the original owner was, to an extent. However, if the design of the crossguard wasn't distinctive enough, the metal that it has been created from certainly must be; it is crimson in color, forged from a rare element that has not been seen in Fastheld since the Aegis was constructed. Though not as rare or strong as Seraphite, it is still quite special, contrasting with the shine of the blade, and the soft obsidian of the leather that graces the hilt, just perfectly. ''It is said that the weapon once belonged to a Battle Mage by the name of Incánus Redclaw; a Mage of some renown who existed long before the days of Fastheld, and said to be one of the few Mages in history that managed to master the Sunkissed arts with no guidance from any of the established religions that existed at that time. Though very little is known of him, it is said that his power was greater than any who have since tried to follow his example, and was a tireless advocate of the Light prevailing over the Shadow. He was gifted with the ability to enchant weapons and armor to also protect again, or deal damage to, other Battle Mages and Agents of the Shadow, and this was one such item. However, what purpose Arcadia served, and what legend it carved out for itself, have been long since forgotten by the memory of sages, and omitted from the tales of Bards. The Sunkissed enchantments that the blade once possessed have long since faded to nothing, but the legacy of Light that the weapon remains symbolic of grant Arcadia an aura of devout holiness that cannot be denied. *Status: Owned by the Imperial Tribune Arcadia